deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Betty Noire
Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Betty Noire is a What-if Death Battle and the series premiere of Cartoonfan12345's fan-made Death Battle series. It features Turbo Mecha Sonic from Super Mario Bros Z and Betty Noire from Glitchtale. Descrption Super Mario Bros Z vs Glitchtale! Genocidal look-alikes of major characters clash! Can Mecha Sonic rise above Betty Noire's hate? Or will Betty show him the true meaning of Chaos Control? Intro (*Insert: Jim Johnston - Invader *) Wiz: The world of fanfiction is... um... Boomstick: Weird as fuck! But amidst the odd and kinda creepy stuff, you can find some actually well written and animated fan series with really interesting and badass villains! Like Turbo Mecha Sonic, the mechanical tyrant of Super Mario Bros Z! Wiz: And Betty Noire, the soul of fear from Glitchtale! I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Mecha Sonic (*Insert: Shenmue OST - Daily Agony*) Wiz: The world of Mobius. A peaceful, lush paradise brimming with life. That is, until the evil Dr.Eggman appeared, seeking to collect the seven chaos emeralds and take over Mobius. Boomstick: But Sonic wasn't having any of the shit! So time and time again, he would show up and thwart the mad doctor's plans. But, being an evil scientist, Eggman wouldn't give up easy. He soon 'hatched' a new idea: Sonic robots. Wiz: While none had actually succeeded at destroying the blue blur, one Sonic bot stood out from the rest: Metal Sonic. He was determined to defeat his adversary. So determined in fact, that one fateful night, Metal snuck into a secret facility and merged himself with his mechanical brethren. Boomstick: WHOA! Wiz: Not like that! *ahem* Anyway, the end result was a new mechanical being who named himself, Turbo Mecha Sonic. Boomstick: After going rogue and destroying the Death Egg, Mecha went on a rampage. Killing anyone and everyone is his wake until, in a few short hours, more than half of Mobius was turned into a fiery wasteland with six chaos emeralds under the robot's belt. Damn. Wiz: And after beating up Sonic and taking the last emerald, he nearly achieved ultimate power... until a black hedgehog showed up and warped the gems to another dimension. But, acting quickly, Mecha Sonic used the remnants of the chaos energy he had to warp after the emeralds, basically forcing him to start from square one. Boomstick: But to recollect the emeralds in a world unfamiliar to him, Mecha Sonic's gonna either need one hell of a plan or a lot of weapons to survive! And like any good killing machine, the metal blue blur's got about as much firepower as my ex wife after taco tuesday! (*Insert: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Hot Wind Blowing*) Boomstick: See, aside from super strength, speed and durability, Mecha can curl himself into a pinball of spiky metal death, fly, and shoot lasers from his hands and chest like he's Fulgore! Wiz: He can also morph his arms into fully functioning machine guns or a missile launcher whenever he pleases. *sigh* I wish my mechanical arm could do that. Boomstick: Wait, have you tried that?! Where the hell was I?! Wiz: I don't know, all you said was 'I'm gonna go hunt the pesky squirrels that took my shotgun! Be back later' before jumping out of the window. Boomstick: Oh yeah.... good times, good times. Anyway, like Metal Sonic, Mecha can copy his enemy's abilities and use them for himself. Like when he copied Sonic's light speed dash ability, which like the name implies, lets him move at the the speed of light, which is almost 300,000,000 meters a second! Goddamn! Wiz: Which is pretty accurate considering that in his fight against Mario and Sonic, when both he and the classic blue blur used it, they moved so fast that the rest of the world had practically stopped altogether. And that's without a single chaos emerald! Which bring us to his most iconic ability. When he has four chaos emeralds, he can use them to attain a super form, not his true super form mind you but more of a... semi super form... Semi Super Mecha Sonic. (*Insert: Sonic 3 & Knuckles OST - Doomsday Zone*) Boomstick: Aside from a not so good name, this new form gives Mecha a huge stat boost! He single handedly destroyed the Axem Rangers X, sliced Axem Yellow in half like butter, crushed Axem Green's head and took Axem Red's secret laser cannon attack like it was nothing! Wiz: And he can SOMEHOW use Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, a.k.a. the raging demon! Don't believe me? Well check this out! A83.gif Boomstick: Okay, how can a ROBOT do that, but I can't?! Wiz: And he can also use Shadow's chaos blast technique. Though whether or not he can use it in base form is unknown. But, even THAT'S not the end of it! See, when he's done messing around, he'll take to the sky and prepare his ultimate attack- Boomstick: A giant orange energy ball of death! Wiz: ...Yeah, that. And after charging it for around three minutes, this energy ball was capable of destroying the entirety of Yoshi's Island. And it wasn't even fully charged to boot. But despite all of that, Mecha Sonic isn't unstoppable. He has more difficulty against multiple opponents without using the emeralds. And enough extreme force can knock them out of him. Boomstick: Plus he's an arrogant dick! He believes he's a god, and always underestimates his enemies! And, instead of killing Sonic and co, he decided to let them live long enough to charge his death ball, which lead to Mario and Sonic using a power star to take the emeralds he had already collected. And for some reason, he has a bit of difficulty breaking Yoshi eggs. Wiz: However, that ultimately doesn't matter considering that even without the emeralds power, he's beaten Mario and Sonic twice, threw Yoshi through several stone pillars, sped through the Koopa Bros' chaos fueled special attack, created an energy shield that withstood the Axem Rangers' breaker beam, which destroyed the mountains of the very island he later blew up. And even survived the planet shaking explosion from the Death Egg head on! Clearly, there's a reason to his arrogance. Boomstick: Yeah, you don't want to encounter this psychotic metal menace! Mecha Sonic: Fools! If you're all so eager to throw your lives away. THEN SO BE IT!!! (Mecha roars as he transforms into Semi-Super Mecha Sonic) I'LL CRUSH YOU!!! Betty Noire (*Insert: Undertale OST - Once Upon a Time*) Wiz: Long, long ago, humans and monsters lived in peace and tranquility. 'Boomstick: Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked-' *THWACK* '''Boomstick: OW! What the hell?! Wiz: It's 2017, Boomstick. Anyway, after an unknown conflict, the races ended up warring against each other. Eventually, the humans drove the monsters underground and sealed them away with a magic spell. (*Insert: Glitchtale OST - A Welcoming Smile*) Wiz: However... That's not the full story. Boomstick: You see, the humans that casted the spell were siblings. And with all siblings, there are bound to be differing opinions. See, the brother, Copper, wanted to break the barrier and set the monsters free. But his sister, Agate, wanted to leave them trapped underground forever. So like true magical warriors, they decided to settle this dispute with a good old fashioned magic fight! Wiz: Before we continue, it is important to note that human souls in this world can possess one of seven different traits, which fuels their magical abilities. Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, and Determination, the last one being the rarest and most powerful of them all. Agate possessed a soul of Bravery, while Copper had a soul of Determination. Boomstick: And after one hell of a fight, Determination won out. The sister, humiliated by her defeat, lost her trait and magic as a result. So, instead of being a good sport, she left to find a trait more powerful than Determination. And boy did she find one! (*Insert: Undertale OST - In My Way*) Wiz: However, to accommodate with this, she performed an extremely dangerous and forbidden spell. Eventually, Agate returned and challenged her brother to a rematch. But, unlike last time, the sister wouldn't play fair. She attacked and killed their younger sister, Amber. This broke Copper's spirit and Determination, giving his sister the perfect opportunity to finish him once and for all. (Agate stabs Copper in the chest with a spear and holds his head up to look her in the eyes.) Agate: I win. (Copper's soul breaks in two and shatters) Wiz: But, after killing her siblings, Agate's soul was on the verge of collapsing. So as a last resort, she merged her soul and Amber's corpse to create a whole new being. One that's not human, nor monster. Whose sole purpose, no pun intended- Boomstick: Ha! Wiz: ... is to make sure humans and monsters never achieve peace. This creature... is Bete Noire. (*Insert: OFF - Unreasonable Behavior*) '''Boomstick: Now, I know what you're thinking. 'But Boomstick! She's so cute and innocent! How could this little cinnamon roll hurt anyone?!' Well, I'll tell you now, I've made that mistake once already! And let me just say, this kid's more than she seems! Wiz: With her new trait, Fear, Betty can cause her enemies to hallucinate and see well, just about anything she wants her target to see. In battle, she'll often use this to emotionally attack an adversary by making them feel guilt or sorrow. Or by making them think she's in one place, so she can get the drop on whomever she's fighting. Boomstick: She can also create magical spears on par with Undyne's. But she more so uses those for finishing blows. And see that weird blob thing floating around her? That's Akumu, her familiar. Wiz: Actually, it's more likely an extension of Betty's soul that acts as a pet and body guard toward her. Boomstick: Whatever, the point is that this thing acts as her arsenal by shapeshifting into any weapon she likes! 80f5534ffcc7608d53e3a2002613250395ecf409 hq.gif Wiz: Ranging from simple strength increasing armor, to a scythe, the extend of Akumu's shapeshifting is as limitless as Betty's sick imagination. It can also make itself look like other beings, which, when adding Betty's hallucination control, can make for some well thought out ambush tactics. Boomstick: Plus this thing can attack on it's own, which is pretty handy for if Betty gets into a tight spot. And it has this weird hunger for souls. Kinda reminds me of those monsters from that one anime. What was it again? Ghost eater? Soul gobbler? Eh, whatever. Betty's also got this weird power called... Rapperphobia? Wiz: Rhabdophobia. In real life, this is the fear of magic and being criticized or punished by being beaten. But in Betty's case, she creates a field of... negative energy? This lets her take any nearby adversary's magic attacks and lets her use them for herself. Like when she used it to take Gaster's Gaster blaster and Duality attacks and used them against him. But getting back to that thing about eating souls. Betty and Akumu gain more and more magical power from stealing human and monster souls. (*Insert: Super Paper Mario OST - World of Nothing*) Wiz: And if all else fails, Betty keeps a small vial of pure hate with her. Boomstick: Hate? How the heck is hate gonna do anything?! That's like saying 'oh the power of love triumphs over all!' Or some bullshit like that. Wiz: Well, THIS hate is an actual substance which greatly enhances the user's physical stats. It even gives the user, in this case Betty, regenerative and teleportation abilities. She can heal wounds that range from losing an arm to having more than half of her body be vaporised! Boomstick: Damn! But she can even use this hate to fuel the souls she's already taken. Like when she did it with Sans. But this hate has it's downsides too. If she uses it too much, then it'll start to take over her body and mind, making her lose her sense of self and become much more aggressive than before. Wiz: But she'll also stop strategizing as well. Also, while Betty has proven to be a dangerous foe, she's not unstoppable. Enough damage can likely overtax her regeneration. And because of their special connection, if she or Akumu perish, then the other will slowly die as well, as confirmed by Camila, the creator of Glitchtale. Boomstick: Plus a fast enough opponent can catch her off guard. But even with all of that, she was able to steal Sans's soul, beat Gaster to the point of incapacitating him, oneshot base Undyne with her own spear, and stole 26 human souls! And that was without using hate! Wiz: She's also survived taking hits from Undyne the Undying and a LV 19 Frisk. The former of whom was capable of destroying the underground laboratory with one giant spear. Betty Noire truly is a 'black beast'! Betty: It's alright Kumu, we'll get him later. But since I didn't get him... I will need that HATE substance, Jessica. Jessica Grey: I said I'd keep it. Betty: I think you misunderstood. ''(Akumu pins Jessica to the wall) ''I wasn't asking. (Betty uses her hallucination ability to make herself look like Jessica's daughter, Integrity) Betty: (as Integrity) Please mom! Give me the HATE vial. What's wrong mom? You look like you've seen a ghost! Well then... (makes herself look like a cut up, almost demonic version of Integrity) I'll just take it from you. (Everything goes to black as Jessica can be heard screaming) Betty: Don't worry I'll keep my promise. I'll turn all those monsters to dust. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle (*Insert: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Dark Samus Approaching*) The city, once organized and peaceful, was now in ruins. Buildings had crumbled, fire blazed across the landscape, the streets were littered with corpses and dust blew through the wind. In the rubble, a single human crawled out of the carnage, looked around for any sign of danger. The coast was clear. The young human stood and ran, holding a purple glowing gemstone in their left hand. They looked around as they ran, careful not to stumble into the cause of all this destruction. But, not looking in front of them, the human ran into something hard and cold, causing the human to fall onto their back. They sit up and meet the glowing red-orange 'eye' of a blue metallic hedgehog looking machine. It looked down on the human, it's shadow enveloping the human's body. It spoke in a cybernetic and deep pitched voice. Mecha Sonic: "GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD!!!" The human shook with fear and, not saying a word, held out the gemstone. The robot reached to grab the stone, when suddenly- *SHING* (Cut music) A spear had stabbed the human through the chest, a small yellow heart stuck to the head of the weapon. Blood dripped from the human's soul and slowly poured from their chest. Mecha Sonic: "What the?" Before the bot knew it, the spear and soul were pulled away from the human's body, making them slump onto their back, dead. The jewel fell onto the ground. The new killer grabbed the yellow soul and held it in her small hand. She barely stood up to the robot's neck. Suddenly, a small hot pink blob creature appeared from behind the girl's back and looked at the heart shaped soul hungrily. Betty: Here you go, Kumu. Another soul for the collection. The blob smiled and ate the soul in one bite. Betty giggles sadistically at this before noticing the machine standing next to the fresh corpse and the gem on the ground by her feet. She picks it up and admires it. Mecha Sonic: Hmph! Another fool who doesn't know their place! I'll enjoy tearing you apart! Betty: My, such a confident piece of metal. Maybe I'll take your soul too. Mecha Sonic: Ha! Let's see you try! The two genocidal killers take fighting stances and stare the other down, eager to make their opponent suffer a painful demise. (*Insert: Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 OST - Sinner's Row remix*) FIGHT!!! Mecha Sonic jets forward and punches Betty in the chest. The impact sends her flying into a building that was somehow still standing. Akumu darts over to her. She slowly gets onto her feet. Betty: I'm fine, Kumu. Mecha Sonic flies toward the building and lands in front of it, only to find that his opponent was gone! He looks around for any sign of the girl when suddenly, Betty jumps out from behind a pile of rubble, with Akumu taking the shape of an arm mounted blade. Betty slashes at the machine's body, landing just about every hit. She swings the blade at Mecha's neck, aiming to decapitate him. The blue imposter quickly blocks the attack with his left arm and punches his assaulter in the cheek with his free hand, sending the black beast back a few feet. Before she can recover, Betty received a metal knee to the gut. But when Mecha goes for a third punch, Akumu morphs part of it's body into a shield, then morphs into a sentient blade which attacks the spiny machine. Mecha Sonic: Ugh! Annoying pest! Mecha Sonic turns his arm into a machine gun and starts firing at Akumu, putting numerous holes in it's body. Betty creates a light pink spear in her hand and throws it at her opponent. Mecha barely manages to dodge it in time. Betty grabs Akumu, the blob morphing into a scythe in her hands. She swings the weapon at Mecha Sonic, only for him to block the attack. He teleports behind Betty, grabs her by the back of her neck, lifts her up and slams her into the ground, face first. He then throws her into another building. Mecha then morphs his arm into a missile launcher. He launches two missiles at his adversaries. BOOM!!! (Cut music) The building collapses on top of the two, seemingly crushing them under rubble. Mecha Sonic: Hah! Pathetic weaklings! In the remains of the building, Betty has several sharp pieces of concrete and broken pipes stabbed through her body. Betty: N-no... not like this... She falls unconscious. Akumu squirms under Betty's body until it breaks free. It digs into Betty's pocket and pulls out a vial filled with what appeared to be a black liquid. Akumu open it's mouth and swallows the whole vial. (*Insert: Glitchtale OST - Bete Noire*) Mecha Sonic takes a few steps toward the rubble when it suddenly bursts, revealing that Betty was alive and well, standing on her feet, any damage done before was gone. But now, her hair was completely pink and her eyes were black with pink pupils. Mecha Sonic: Hm? My, you're quite resilient. But that doesn't matter! You'll still perish!!! Betty smiles psychotically before she disappears. Mecha Sonic: What?! The metal menace looks around, trying to find the hateful child. She suddenly appears behind Mecha Sonic and slashes his back. She repeatedly teleports between being in front of Mecha Sonic to behind him, constantly slashing him. The machine growls in anger and teleports away before Betty could land another attack. From a distance, Mecha launches more missiles at the girl. Betty turns toward the oncoming explosives and simply smiles. She runs forward and jumps onto one of the missiles before bouncing off of it. She then proceeds to slice the next missile in half. She holds the scythe shaped Akumu over her head and swings it downward, aiming for the metal blue blur's head. Mecha teleports behind the girl and kicks her in the back, sending her face first into the gravel. Betty quickly gets back onto her feet and spins the Akumu scythe to block an incoming barrage of bullets, courtesy of Mecha Sonic. As he fires his machine gun arm, Mecha Sonic holds out his free hand and fires off a few small energy blasts. Betty sees the energy and quickly creates a photo negative field around herself, which engulfs Mecha and his blasts. Mecha instinctively blocks to avoid potential damage, though this stops his bullet hell assault. (Cut music) The field dissipates almost as soon as it appeared. But something wasn't right. Mecha Sonic's blasts didn't make impact with their target. In fact, they simply floated in mid air, only now, instead of being a light cyan color, they with a light pink. Mecha Sonic: What?! Impossible! What sorcery is this?! Betty doesn't say a word and gestures her hand out toward the machine, which made the energy blasts fly back toward their creator.She combines three blasts to create one singular attack that was three times bigger and more powerful than the others. Mecha Sonic counters one of the smaller blasts with one of his own and blocks a second one, but can't react in time to do anything about the giant ball of energy and is rammed into by it. It soars through the air into a giant building, creating a larger explosion than before. Betty: My my, I don't think even he could survive that. The smoke from the explosion was too dense to see through. But, through the smoke and dust, four different colored glows could be seen, which was soon followed by a loud roar. (*Insert: NyxTheShield - Megalo Strike Back remix*) The smoke was cleared, revealing that Mecha Sonic was completely intact, only now his body had turned from dark blue to a sort of bronze gold. This was Semi Super Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic: Enough games!!! This battle ends now!!! Betty scoffed, visibly annoyed by her enemy. But before she could do anything, Mecha teleported behind her and unleashed a series of punches and kicks onto the girl. He then grabs Betty by the neck and slams her into a nearby building, then soars upward, dragging the girl against the building the whole time. When they reach the top, Mecha Sonic tosses Betty onto the roof. She lands on her back but quickly stands on her feet. She coughs up a black liquid. Mecha charges at Betty and attempts to punch her. She dodges the attack. Betty jumps above the mechanical monster. While in the air, Akumu encases itself around Betty's foot, making it a bright pink. Betty slams her foot down onto the back of Mecha Sonic's head, smashing him though the floor. Mecha then teleports back onto the roof and shoots a giant orange laser from his chest. Betty teleports away to avoid the attack. She reappears behind her adversary and goes for another scythe slash. Mecha quickly stops his laser attack and blocks Betty's slash. The girl tries her earlier tactic of appearing behind and in front of her foe. Only to find that when she teleported again, Mecha was behind her. She turns to attack him, only to be met with a devastating punch to her stomach. This made her spit up more black fluids. The girl falls onto her knees and clenches her stomach in pain and her hair fades back to brown with pink highlights. (Cut music) Akumu looks angry and attacks Mecha Sonic, only to grabbed and thrown away like a piece of garbage. Mecha Sonic holds out his hands and charges one last blast when a large shadow looms over the two killers. Mecha turns his head and meets the eyes of a much larger Akumu. The blob opens it's maw and takes a bite out of the building, taking the machine with it. Betty smiles weakly at her partner. Betty: Good job Akumu. The blob smiles back at Betty when suddenly the inside of the creature starts to glow a bright red. Mecha Sonic:Chaos... BLAST!!! Akumu starts to bloat until it eventually blows up, resulting in an explosion that could be seen from outside of the city. The large building was destroyed, leaving only charred rubble in the area. (*Insert: Undertale OST - But Nobody Came*) A single being could be seen slowly floating down to the ground. It held something in it's hand. It was Mecha Sonic, holding Betty by her neck. Her body was limp and lifeless, though she wasn't dead. When Mecha lands on the ground, he lifts the girl into the air and simply looked her in the eyes. Mecha Sonic: Do you understand the position you're in now, flesh sack? Betty didn't say a word, and breathed heavily. Though even this was a strenuous task, as the hand wrapped around her neck made it extremely difficult to breathe in the first place. Mecha Sonic: Hmph, pathetic. I should put you out of your misery... but I have a better idea. The mechanical menace slowly tightened his grip on the girl's neck, choking her until- CRACK! Her neck broke under the pressure. Mecha dropped the girl's body onto the ground and began to maniacally laugh in victory. After his laughter ended, Mecha Sonic turned back to his normal blue form and curled up into a metal ball and took to the skies to hunt down the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. K.O.!!! Conclusion (Insert: Metroid Fusion OST - Environmental Intrigue*) Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Yoshi walk onto the scene and recoil in horror at the sight of the destroyed city, while Shadow simply looks up at the sky in anger. Meanwhile, Frisk finds a green jewel on the ground and picks it up. Boomstick: Holy shit! That's not the way I wanna go out! Wiz: Indeed. Now, while Betty was likely the more strategic of the two, she simply couldn't stand up to Mecha Sonic's better physical power. Boomstick: Yeah, I hate to say it, but Mecha Sonic was not only stronger, he was faster, more durable, and could counter plenty of Betty's tricks and abilities! Wiz: But before we get into that, we must address the elephant in the room. Scaling to canon Mario, Sonic, and Undertale. This is honestly the biggest question to ask in this debate. But for simplicity's sake, we did NOT scale either character to their respective canon universes. With that in mind, let's explain the outcome. Boomstick: Betty's strength was pretty impressive for a little girl, being able to smash solid stone and gravel and oneshot lesser monsters and humans, heck, she and Akumu were even able to crack through Undyne the Undying's armor. But that's not saying much when compared to Mecha Sonic, who was strong enough to throw Yoshi threw several stone pillars. And that's just base form! Wiz: And in the speed department, Betty didn't stand a chance! She hardly has any real speed feats, where as Mecha Sonic's light speed dash allowed him to move so fast that the rest of the world was left in a stand still! Boomstick: Then there's durability. Pffft! Yeah, like that's a contest! Mecha Sonic's survived a planet shaking explosion point blank and was totally fine! Whereas Betty nearly died from an explosion that destroyed Gaster's new lab. Wiz: And honestly, it's not like Betty's hallucination abilities could do anything for her because we can't say if it even works on robots. And before anyone says anything, Mettaton is a monster soul inside of a robot body. And finally, Mecha Sonic could put Betty down much faster than she could put him down as he had plenty of options to finish the fight. The death ball, the Raging Demon, cutting her in half, etc. The point is, even with Betty's better strategy and the fact that this was technically a two on one fight, she simply didn't have what it took to beat Mecha Sonic. Plus if we DID scale Betty to canon Undertale, we would have to do the same for Mecha Sonic. Boomstick: Yeah, for what Betty had going for her, she just couldn't Mecha up for her weaknesses. Mecha Sonic wins.jpg Mecha Sonic wins S4 Cartoonfan.jpg Wiz: The winner is Turbo Mecha Sonic. Next Time Boomstick: Next time ooon Death Battle! (*Insert: Corpse Party - Shangri La*) Don't let them see you... Don't let them catch you... Or else... You will become one of them... Freddy vs Sachiko remastered TN.jpg|Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear_vs_Sachiko_Shinozaki Thoughts? Agreed with the results, and enjoyed it Agreed with the results, but didn't enjoy it Disagreed with the results, but enjoyed it Disagreed with the results, and didn't enjoy it Indifferent Trivia *Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Betty Noire features a number of firsts for Cartoonfan's Death Battle series. **This is Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to pit a villain/antagonist against another villain/antagonist. **This is Cartoonfan's first Male vs Female themed Death Battle. **This is Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to feature a combatant that originates from a web series. **This is also Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to feature unofficial/fan-made combatants. *Were this battle to be made, it ideally would be sprite animated. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Modern VS Classic Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:'Fanmade' themed Death Battles